


Feral

by Levellsof



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Beast Island, Best Friends Squad, Catra being a little shit, F/F, Found Family, Giving Catra a goddamn family goddammit, Halfmoon, Never underestimate Kyle, Redemption, The Horde Crew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levellsof/pseuds/Levellsof
Summary: “Where are they taking us?” Lonnie's blackened eyes met hers in the dim light, one swollen shut, beginning to ooze.“You know.”Catra sucked in a breath, frost creeping into her blood. Because of fucking course she knew. There was only ever one place the Horde sent defectors. She had grown up on the stories. They all had. It was a fate worse than death.“Beast Island.”--What do you find when you send a Magicat Force Captain to Beast Island? Halfmoon.Will try to add tags as we go, lmk what I miss.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 62
Kudos: 238





	1. Failure to Start

Chapter 1

If Catra was honest with herself it was never going to work. It was a _bad plan_ There hadn't been time to think it through. Someone tipped off Hordak. Sent them scrambling with only a farfetched, half-baked idea to guide them.

She had known it all was over the second the siren began to wail. Red alarms blaring through the compound, boots storming down the hall towards the dorm.

She heard, and she _knew_. 

But she stared into the faces of her squad; darkened, fearful, looking too _her_. 

And she had to try.

“ _MOVE!”_

They only made it about a mile outside the FrightZone when the bots descended with vicious fury. They fought, of course they did. Stubborn and unwilling to accept reality, that it was over before it had even begun. 

Rogelio was the first to go down. He charged the forces head on, roars bellowing into the night. He managed to take down two skiffs before a young operative landed a hit on his ribs with an electric staff, shocking him into unconsciousness. His bulking form slumped over the front of a skiff.

“ _NO!”_

And so Lonnie was next. Taken down as she fought her way furiously to her partner. Waves of Horde Soldiers closed in around her, she swung her staff with wild abandon before being swallowed by the crowd.

“Catra?”

“Just keep moving!”

The last four made a desperate break for the treeline. The whispering woods was only a quarter of a mile away, so close she could smell the shimmering magic she knew was inside it. Could feel the mist clinging to her fur. She pumped her legs faster. 

“Ah!”

Her claws left gouges in the earth as she skidded to a stop, turning wildly to see Kyle sprawled a few feet away in the grass. His foot had caught an unexpected divet in the ground and now twisted grotesquely to the left. She bounded back to him.

“I-I think it’s broken.” He muttered, trembling as shock set it. She met his eyes, tearfilled and terrified. There was no choice. 

Catra grabbed his arm, throwing it over her shoulder and hauling him to his feet. She panted, supporting Kyle's weight on her side, they limped forward as fast as they could, (still far too slow.)

“Catra?!”

“Keep running!” But of course Scorpia (Sweet, loyal Scorpia) didn’t listen. Planting her feet firmly, firing rapidly over their heads to cover their retreat.

“What are you doing?!”

"Go!!”

They did. Entrapta appeared on the other otherside to support the rest of Kyle's weight. There was no time to argue. No time to stop and consider. Adrenaline coursed through their bodies, bullet fire echoing at their backs. And they ran.

_900 feet._

Scorpia’s pained yell pierced the air behind them. She and Entrapta made fearful eye contact across Kyle's slumped shoulders. They didn’t look back.

_600 feet._

Their breath hit the air in frantic puffs of steam, shoes sliding and sinking in the soggy ground.

_400 feet._

Catra could hear the whirring of Bots as they scuttled after them. She glanced frantically over her shoulder and _fuck_ , they were too close. Scorpias sacrifice had bought them time but not enough. Growling, she shoved Kyle unceremoniously into Entrapta’s arms. 

“Wha-” Her mouth snapped shut when Catra withdrew her weapon.

“I’ll cover you.” 

“But-”

“ _Entrapta go!”_

Thankfully the former Princess listened, hobbling off as Catra began to fire. Her aim wasn’t terrible but she had always been better at close combat fighting. She grit her teeth, her claws couldn’t help her this time. Handfuls of soldiers leapt away from her onslaught of bullets, but the bots just kept coming.

“You have to make it to Brightmoon!” She yelled over her shoulder, blanketing her enemies with gunfire, “You have to warn-”

Her eyes widened as a charge landed at her feet, beeping rapidly, flashing red. She dove to the side as it detonated, the shock wave knocking wind clear from her lungs. 

She lay on her back in the grass, gasping desperately for air that smelled like burnt flesh and fur. Boots thudded against the ground on all sides as Horde Soldiers marched past her, towards her escaping friends. Her vision swam with spots and unshed tears.

_I’m sorry, Adora. I tried._

\-----------------------------

It was the pain that woke her eventually. Dragging her unwillingly into consciousness, sharp jolts of agony running up and down her leg and across her torso. She groaned weakly. _Fucking shit that hurts_.

“You should not try to move.” A familiar voice warned her, it’s usual bouncing, nasal quality now quiet and mournful. “You have sustained serious burns.” Catra huffed out a pained breath, willing her heavy eyelids to open. Entrapta swam above her, face ashen. Her bright purple hair now limp, and in chains, like the rest of her limbs. She sat hunched against the wall, clothes torn, wearily observing as Catra caught her breath.

“Wha-” _Oh god, my head, “_ Ungh, what happened?”

“We made it a few hundred yards into the Woods when they caught up with us.” She informed her lowly. “We- wait Catra don’t-” She ignored the warnings and gingerly began to sit up. The skin across her abdomen stretched, howling in protest but she ignored that too. Once she was up she closed her eyes, nodding and fighting back nausea. 

“Where are we?” Her voice was raspy, weak even to her own ears.

“On a ship, we set sail two days ago.” Catra nodded again, cracking her eyes open as far as they would go. The belly of the horde ship was dark, a lone swinging lantern gave off a pitiful amount of green light, barely illuminating the small space even with Catras enhanced vision. She squinted, and could see the slumped forms of her squad members, chained in various positions around her. Their dejected eyes blinked at her through darkness, and her heart dropped into her stomach. 

There were only four pairs.

“... Kyle?” Entraptas' watery gaze met hers.

“I couldn’t hold on,” She whispered, voice breaking, “There were explosions everywhere and I couldn’t hold on. I _tried_ Catra but he just slipped out of my hands.”

Grief slammed her in the chest. She slumped back against the wall, stunned. Rogelio made a low moan.

“I _’m sorry, I’m so sor-”_

“No,” Catra managed, fighting tears that just slipped down her cheeks anyway. “Not your fault, ‘Trapta.” The girl hiccuped next to her.

“There was nothing you could do,” Scorpia cooed gently, her claws bound together and tied above her head. She sported a dark purple bruise on her jaw. 

“Nothing any of us could do.” Lonnie's voice drifted from across the room, bitter and resigned, “They were on us before we could blink.” Rogelio grumbled in agreement, despair clear on his face.

“They knew,” Catra said, closing her eyes and letting her head thump back against the wall, “Must have for days. We didn’t stand a chance.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes after that, grief and hopelessness thickening the air until it was almost choking. Waves slapped mockingly against the side of the ship, loud enough to make her flinch. She waited until Entraptas hiccups had mostly subsided before speaking again.

“Where are they taking us?” Lonnie's blackened eyes met hers in the dim light, one swollen shut, beginning to ooze.

“You know.”

Catra sucked in a breath, ice creeping into her blood. Because of _fucking course she knew._ There was only ever one place the Horde sent defectors. She had grown up on the stories. They all had. It was a fate worse than death.

“ _Beast Island.”_

\-----------------------------

They arrived three days later. By that time Catra had taken full stock of her injuries. It… wasn’t great. Her right leg was one giant third degree burn. Flesh charred, black in it’s worst spots, a deep angry _agonizing_ red everywhere else. And after five days with no treatment, beginning to smell. There was no reprieve from the pain. Scorpia sang to her gently when it became too much to bare, a small distraction as she curled on her side, unable to stop sobbing through gritted teeth. 

She’d also been struck in the side by shrapnel, which the Horde had actually been kind enough to remove and bandage loosely. Catra had been too frightened to check it;s status.

They others had gotten lucky, their injuries minor, already on their way to healing. Despite frequent pain induced moments of bitter resentment, she was thankful for it. This was her fault, if anyone had to suffer it should be her.

Horde Soldiers held them in their sights while they limped ashore, Lonnie and Entrapta supporting her as she hopped on her good leg across the sand. 

“Enjoy your stay!” Octavia called, waving a mocking hand as they floated out of the bay. The crew's cold laughter echoed back as they set sail. They watched, unable to tear their eyes away until their last hope was nothing but a fading dot on the horizon. More than a hundred miles of ocean ahead, and a dense jungle behind, where death almost certainly lurked in the shadows. Despair, and exhaustion weighed them down until they sank resolutely into the sand. Still shocked. Still grieving. Still angry. 

_They had been so close._

Catra gave them three hours to mope on the beach before she gripped Lonnie's shoulder and dragged herself upright. Her squad hurried to help, cautioning her to be careful but she just waved them off. Her eyes watered and her leg screeched. She bit it back, levelling them with a look far more confident than she felt, pretending she didn't have to blink away the spots overtaking her vision.

“Suns going down.” She gasps, face pale from the effort of standing, eyes narrowed in a way that suggested anyone who commented on that fact would get a claw to the face. The others glance at each other, some notion seemed to pass between them because they turned back to regard her with weary fondness.

“Alright, Captain,” Lonnie said, a small smile pulling at her lips, “Where to now?”

\-----------------------------

Turns out, it was even harder to walk into an unknown terrain than she had thought. Especially on a leg that was utterly useless at its best, absolute agony at its worst.

She growled, gripping Entraptas shoulder, squeezing her eyes shut. The muscles in her abdomen flex as she struggles to drag her bad leg forward. She could feel the charred skin shifting as it moved, unhealed, unattached to her muscles. She winced as her weight shifted to the other leg, gasping at the slight reprieve.

The jungle was thick, tall purple trees looming overhead, grown so close together it was impossible to discern one from another. Long emerald vines wound up the trunks, weaving together into the canopy before dangling back down. Small orange flowers blooming along them. 

The former horde soldiers crept slowly beneath the trees. Scorpia leading, while Rogelio brought up the rear, Lonnie and Entrapta helping Catra navigate her way across the maze of roots. They moved at a snails crawl, partially because of Catras injury, but also because every time so much as a twig snapped Scorpia would freeze, halting their progress until she was sure it wasn't a threat.

"Scorp at this rate we'll never find a place before sun down," Catra pants, sweat dripping down her face. "We gotta pick up the pace."

"Sorry, Wildcat. I just don't want to attract any attention."

Rogelio grumbled. 

"He's right," Lonnie said, righting Catra when she started to lean too heavily on her shoulder, "We aren't exactly quiet. Anything big already knows we're here."

They glanced warily around the trees. Bird calls and the rustling of small animals seemed amplified at Lonnie's words. Catras ears flicked, it was probably all in her head, but she swore she could feel eyes on her.

"Let's just keep moving."

\-----------------------------

They trekked another mile through the jungle before stumbling across a river. By that time dehydration had started to kick in with a vengeance and even Catra (who fucking _hated_ water) was eager to get down the embankment. They shuffled sideways down the hill, passing Catra between them as she struggled to not cry out when her leg was jostled. It took them awhile, and by the time they finally reached the bottom her face was burning with shame and frustration. 

She growled as Scorpia helped lower her down on the bank, smacking her hands away once she was settled.

"Enough already! I'm burned, not invalid."

"In your case those are not mutually exclusive." Entrapta points out, Catra glared at her. The others were already scooping handfuls of water into their mouths (Except Scorpia, who had to resort to dunking her head beneath the surface due to her claws) by the time she managed to roll over onto her stomach, wiggling to the edge and thrusting her hands into the water. 

The river was cold and fast moving, running through her fingers as she frantically swallowed handful after handful until her stomach was heavy.

"Ooh look! Fish!" Scorpia squealed, pointing enthusiastically. Shimmering blue and grey creatures dart around just below the surface. Catra’s eyes track them carefully, her tail beginning to gently sway.

The spell is broken as Scorpia plunges her claws into the icy stream, snapping vigorously. Catra hisses at the jarring unexpected movement.

“Jeez, Scorp. A little warning?”

“Oops, sorry, guess I got a little excited. I’m just _really_ hungry.”

“Yeah, well you’re not gonna catch anything with those,” She huffed, eyeing her pinchers through narrowed eyes, “Too _slow_.” Scorpia blushed, clicking them softly in habit Catra recognized as embarrassment.

“No, yeah….. you’re right.” Catra bit her lip, shame washing over her at the sight of her friends dejected expression.

“Sorry, Scorp. I’m just... tired.” Scorpia lights up, beaming at Catra to assure her there were no hard feelings.

“Maybe _this_ will help!” Entrapta says, waving a crude spear enthusiastically, its tip a sharp shard of rock bound with vines onto the end of a curved stick. Lonnie stares at her, baffled.

“When did you have the time-” Her query is cut off as the princess makes an eager move towards the river. She’s about to jump headfirst into the raging current when Rogelio catches her by the scruff, hissing an admonishment as he holds her aloft.

“Careful!” Scorpia warns, coming around to her otherside, “You don’t wanna get swept downstream!” Entrapta seems utterly unbothered by this concept, tugging earnestly at Rogelio until he releases her. She does, at least, approach the river with more caution this time, crawling up to the edge next to Catra, eyes shining as she observes the water with gleeful trepidation.

“Yeah, ‘Traps. Don’t make us go fishing for _you.”_ She ignores her, clutching her handiwork close to the chest and practically vibrating with anticipation. Catra rolls her eyes, turning over onto her back, unable to hold back a low hiss. The pain never really went away, but after time Catra had grown used to it’s constant presence, only really being affected when it spiked from a dull throb to absolute agony.

“How’s the leg?” Lonnie asks, sitting down. 

“Oh, you know.” Catra pushed herself up onto her elbows, wincing and attempting to sound casual, “Attached.”

“That a good thing?”

“Jurys still out.” Lonnie snorts, leaning forward to rest her chin on her palm, watching Entrapta with vague interest.

“We’ll have to take care of it soon.” Catra swallowed, ears flattening.

“I know…”

“The longer we put it off the worse it’s going to be.”

“ _I know_. Just- not today. Okay?” Lonnie shrugged.

“It’s your call, Cap.” Catra huffed, choosing to watch Entrapta splash around happily instead of acknowledging her mangled limb.

“Let’s worry about finding a place to sleep for now.” Lonnie hummed in agreement.

“Why not here? We’ve got the river at our back. Doubt we’ll find much better before sundown anyways.” 

“Yeah, you're probably right.” Catra leaned back, calling to the other two engaged in a heated, half silent debate."Hey, you guys okay with staying here tonight?"

"Sure thing, Wildcat!"

"Grrrmrrrrr"

Catra smirked.

"Cool," She turned to Lonnie, "I'll take first watch?" The dark skinned girl scoffed.

" _I'll_ take the first watch." Catras fur bristled at the challenge. "Seriously. You need _rest_."

Catra scowled, tail thudding unhappily against the ground. Because she was right, of course. Didn't mean Catra liked it. 

" _Fine._ But I'm second. Don't even _think_ about letting me sleep through it. I might have one leg working, but i'll wake up and kick your ass anyways." Lonnie laughed, softening slightly. 

"You got it, Cap."

"Don't have to call me that, you know." 

"Huh?"

"We defected. Rank doesn't apply anymore." Lonnie smirked at her resolutely.

"I'll take that under advisement, Captain."

Catra has to bite back her smile.

\-----------------------------

They really shouldn't have slept near the river. 

Catra isn't sure how it happened. She's jarred awake from deep sleep by bellowing roars and screams and Entrapta frantically shaking her shoulder. She distantly recognizes Scorpia and Lonnie fighting, Rogelio pinned beneath a bulking body. Entrapta is up, fear and fascination in her eyes as she dodges giant mechanical claws.

She's groggy, adrenaline just beginning to awaken her senses when the Beast looms over her. Steam hisses as it escapes through the cracks in its metal skin. It opens its mouth, hundreds of sharp drill bit teeth spinning in its gaping maw. Its eyes gleam, dozens of red pupils that she can see her reflection in. She's helpless, _useless._ Her friends far too occupied with their own impending doom. She can't even stand on her own _._ It rears back, intent clear on its expressionless face.

There is a split second to make a decision.

Scrambling back on her hands, Catra throws herself into the river.


	2. Fangs First, Questions Later

Chapter 2

Catra is drowning. 

The current tosses her without mercy, dragging her under again and again as she tries to keep her head above water. She claws frantically at rocks as she is swept away, unable to get a hold. Catra gasps for air when she resurfaces, water clogging her windpipe. A brief glimpse of blurred trees, shadowy silhouettes dart between the trunks. 

"Hel-!" 

She chokes as she is dragged back down. Her lungs burn, water lodging its way up her nose and into her lungs. 

_ Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck _ **_fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_ ** are her last thoughts before her head slams against a rock, her limp body carried further downstream.

\----------------------------

Catra wakes up in agony. She writhes, throat already raw from screaming. Her eyes roll, wild and unseeing. She scrambles to get away from whatever is pressing into her leg. 

_ “- Horde-” _

_ “-Almost done-” _

_ “-her  _ **_eyes-”_ **

_ “- keep her still!” _

Catra sobs, desperately fighting against the hands holding her down. Her leg feels like her skin is being scrubbed off. Like someone sliced through the sinew and lit her blood on fire. She can only stand it for a few minutes before she faints from shock.

\-----------------------------

Catra regains consciousness slowly, her instincts and training keep her motionless, breathing even and deep as if she was still asleep, only the subtle twitch of an ear betraying the act. She is laid on her side, legs curled up to her chest. She can feel the rough texture of rope bound around her wrists and ankles, loose, like whoever had tied her up was hesitant to do so. 

_ Cautious _ , she thinks,  _ but stupid. _

There’s a fire burning in front of her, she can feel the heat on her face. The gentle hiss and pop of cracking wood rises above hushed voices. Two people are seated across the fire. She can tell by the way the sound hits her ears that they are angled slightly away from her while they debate, but she is still in their line of vision. She will have to be careful.

“-can’t hide out here all night. Sooner or later your mom will come looking for us and I really  _ don’t _ think we want her to find out like this.”

“I  _ know _ , but we can't just walk back into Halfmoon with a member of the Horde. You know how they’ll react.” 

Slowly, she rotates her wrist, letting her claws slide out until they meet rope.

“Yeah, but... Lyra, this is  _ different _ .”

“ _ No _ , it  _ isn’t _ . She’s a part of the Horde. We can’t trust her.”

She starts with the binds around her legs, she can run with her hands tied if she has too. She rocks them imperceptibly, so her claws slice gently through the threads, one layer at a time. 

“I’m not saying we trust her, but she’s not just a part of the Horde. She is one of us. For fucks sake, Lyra, if we’re right about this she’s-”

“ _ Don’t.” _

“...You deserve to know for sure. All of you do.”

Catra works slowly, eyes closed and body relaxed as she continues to feign sleep.

“I just- _ shit, _ Sam. This is not going to go over well _. _ ”

“I know, babe.”

The rope goes slack as she finishes. She keeps her legs together, tail swaying up to brush the remaining tatters away. Her claws twist and she goes to work on her wrists.

“Well, we can’t just walk in there with no warning. We should send word ahead.”

“Yeah, and I wasn’t able to finish healing her leg-”

Catra’s ears perk. For the first time she notices the majority of the pain in her leg is gone. A sharp steady ache in its place. That will make her escape much easier.  _ Nice. _

“-so we will need help getting her back anyway. I’ll go now, before your mom sends out a search party.”

“Ugh, knowing her you’ll run into them on your way back.”

She saws gently through the rope.  _ Almost there... _

“That would not surprise me. Stay safe, I’ll be ba- Hey, did you untie-?”

_ Out of time.  _ Catra’s eyes flash open with a vicious snarl. She twists, breaking the last of the rope as she springs to her feet, vaulting over the fire, dashing away into the trees.

“ _ FUCK!” _

Catra sprints on all fours, leaping over anything in her path, ricocheting off trees to switch directions in an attempt to shake off her pursuers. It's still dark out, (any light from Etherias three moons blocked by the thick canopy of trees), and its unfamiliar terrain _and_ _they_ _definitely had not finished healing her leg_. 

Her muscles strain, shaky and weak and tearing open again. It gives out every other step, sending her face first into the mud. But she pushes through the pain, scrambling to escape. She  _ has _ to get back to her friends and  _ no one  _ on Etheria is going to stop her. She crashes violently through the forest, branches whip at her sides leaving small bloody cuts as she flees. 

She glances over her shoulder, checking to see if she lost them, when she runs headfirst into a rippling wall of energy. Catra yelps, falling to the ground.

“Don’t. Move.” 

Catra flips over, crouched close to the ground. Fur rising across her back, she  _ growls _ at the two hooded figures. The floating rune sends silver light across the scene.  _ Magic. _ Catra’s growl deepens, she can feel it vibrating powerfully in her chest.

“We’re not going to hurt you.” The sorceress says, voice light and kind as she takes a cautious step forward. Catra’s eyes dart frantically, a snarl ripping through her when she takes another step.

“Sam, don’t-”

“It’s alright, I just want to see-”

Catra launches forward instinctually, raking a clawed hand across her cheek and knocking her back into the grass. The woman lets out a pained gasp, and suddenly there’s a hand on her scruff, pulling her away.

“ _ You little shit!” _ Catra twists, jaw snapping as she tries to bite the hands holding her. “Don’t  _ fucking _ touch her!” Catra kicks out, arms flailing to scratch at any place she can reach.

“ _ Let me go!” _

“Lyra, I’m fine” The woman pleads from the ground, voice wavering only slightly as she holds her cheek, red running through her fingers. Her hood had fallen off when she hit the ground, blonde hair mussed around two sandy colored ears that flick with concern. 

Catra freezes. Ears _._ _Ears like hers._ She swivels to look at the woman holding her, her hood still in place, amber eyes simmering with rage and _yep, that’s a tail._

She recoils, blood running cold, choking out a startled squeak. She scrambles to get away and the hand releases, sending her flopping back into the grass, staring up at the two older women in shock. 

The one she scratched hesitantly gets to her feet, looking at her with dawning concern. The other watched her carefully through narrowed eyes, a quiet rumble in the back of her throat. Catra, temper flaring, answered with a loud snarl of her own, though it was much less powerful than before, confusion and fear causing it to stutter out after a few seconds.

“Lyra, I don’t think she’s ever seen another Magicat before…” Catras ears flick sideways, because no, she had  _ no fucking clue  _ what they were talking about. And right now, she didn’t particularly care. Her eyes dart to the side, pushing her innate curiosity to the back of her mind. She had to get away from these people. It didn’t matter if they were like her. They were obviously her enemies. 

And she had a team to find.

The muscles across her arms tense, readying herself to run again when the Sorceress raises a hand, a small golden ball of light shooting at her chest, stunning her back into the grass. 

Catra gasps for air, wrestling against the magical force pinning her to the ground. The two figures stand above her as her vision begins to swim. She bares her teeth, fangs glinting sharply in the low light and snarls like a wounded animal. 

“...Sorry, kid.”

\-----------------------------

Whispers follow her when she steps into the square. The magical binds on her wrists stop her from lashing out, but even the gag can’t hold back the constant rumble in her chest. 

She’s not sure exactly when she had regained consciousness, somewhere during the long underground trek through lantern lined caves. She had thrashed and spit on the stretcher carrying her until her captors had been forced to let her walk on her own two feet. She needed to maintain some of her dignity.

The gag had only been added after she bit three of them. 

A small underground city opened before her as she was led into the cavern. Stalactites dripped off the high ceiling, deep purple, sparkling. They illuminated the city where the lantern's soft turquoise light could not reach.

Catra however, observed none of this. Too busy hissing and kicking at those holding the leash. She snarled at random citizens, baring her teeth and appearing as intimidating as she could while trapped in golden magical chains. Fur ruffled, blood in her teeth.

The result was a population peeking around door frames, their incessant whispers reverberating through the cave and into her ears. One stuck predominantly in her mind, playing on repeat as she was led up the steps.

“ _ Look at that feral little beast.” _

Catra grinds her teeth together, shame and anger twisting together in her chest. She  _ hated  _ the horde, hated the symbol emblazoned across her back. She also felt a wave of defensiveness swelling inside her. They didn't know her. Didn't know what she had done to survive. Didn't know she despised every minute of it. They didn't know  _ anything  _ about her.

_ I'll show you feral. You have no idea what I'm capable of. _

So Catra thrashes, hisses, bites. Does anything she can to show those holding her that she _can_ fight and will. That she doesn't _care_ what they think. She wants to _Get. Away._

And she’ll tear through every one of them if she has too.

When they finally exit another small network of tunnels, Catra has to blink rapidly to adjust to the light change. Instead of the cool low light she had become accustomed too, these are lanterns emitting a glaring orange glow. Not fire, but crystals. The light coming off them is powerful, and intimidating. Catra has to stop herself from flinching as she is dragged deeper into the cavern, ears pinned to her skull. She keeps her claws out (it’s not involuntary… it’s  _ not) _ , letting them clink sharply against the stone. The sound mixes with the hushed murmurs of the people seated in the stands running along both sides of the cavern, facing towards the front of the hall where a throne sits in the light of the largest crystal she has ever seen. Even bigger than the Moonstone. 

It’s embedded in the stone wall, at least fifteen feet tall and curved into the rough shape of a crescent. The entire thing just  _ shimmers, _ flickering, like flames are licking at it from the inside. The jewel pulses softly. She’s been around magic enough now to recognize a Runestone when she sees one. Her lip curls.

The dozen or so cat people in the stands are dressed in pristine white robes, trimmed in gold, their fingers glitter with jewels and finery. Their fur is fluffed, well kept in a way Catra had never been able to manage, hair twisted into complex braids. They glare at Catra as she passes, and she hisses right back. 

The Runestone’s blood orange glow settles ethereally over the throne, and the woman sitting on it. She’s a cat person, like all the others (Catra is trying really hard not to think about any of  _ that _ ), poised with all the dignity of a Queen, her blue eyes hard and unreadable as she observes Catra’s approach.

There’s a small group huddled and whispering around the back of the Queen's throne. Catra recognizes one as the woman who captured her (Lyra or something). She straightens up from whispering to a dark haired man in a wheelchair. She mumbles something to the stoic Queen, who nods stiffly in permission, before she steps forward past the throne. Catra’s eyes flick to the sword now secured tightly in her belt, and snorts. That definitely hadn’t been there when they met in the jungle.  _ Poser. _

Catra brought to an abrupt halt a few feet away from the stairs, and forced roughly to her knees. The Queens eyes flash briefly with  _ something _ as her gag is removed, but Catra’s eyes are fixed on Lyra as she begins to speak.

“Horde soldier, you have been brought before the Honorable Queen Cyra, and the Royal Court of Halfmoon.” Her words somehow echo though her voice is barely above a growl. 

Catra responds by spitting on the ground in disgust, licking across her teeth to remove the last of the blood still lingering in her mouth. Lyra’s eyes narrow.

“You were spotted among a small squadron of scouts. What is your mission?” Catra’s tail flicks, confusion sparking in her chest.  _ They think that we’re scouts for the Horde? _

Catra hunches her shoulders, snarling to hide the way her eyes cloud as she thinks it through. These people must be morons. The Horde had been disgarding their unwanted troops on this island for  _ years. _ Halfmoon wasn’t on any of the maps, not even on Hordaks radar as a threat. She flicks her gaze across the faces of the council, their eyes glazed over, mistrust and fear twisting together into an emotion Catra easily recognizes.  _ Paranoia. _

Curiously, she lets her growl kick up a few notches, noting when they flinch back. She huffs. These people are terrified. She knows from experience that terrified people don’t listen to reason. Her stomach sinks as the reality of the situation sets in.

_ No matter what she says, they won’t believe her. _

No, if she wants to get out of this, she needs leverage. They can fear her, as long as they realize she’s their only option.

“Answer me, Horde scum.” 

_ They need to know she has information. _

So she rolls her shoulders back and sneers with all her teeth.

“It’s Force Captain, actually.” 

The whispering picks up, and the Queens grip tightens on the arms of her throne. Lyra’s eyes harden, but Catra picks up on the flicker of greed in them.  _ Good. _

“What is your mission?” Catra raises an eyebrow in challenge, staying quiet. Unwilling to give up the upperhand in this interrogation. Lyra frowns, hooking her claws into her belt and slowly making her way down the stairs.

“You should count yourself lucky, Force Captain.” She drawls, “You’re the first prisoner Halfmoon has taken alive in over a  _ decade _ . We usually just let the beasts take care of them. But maybe,” She’s close now, a couple of feet away, “you could prove yourself useful to us. Avoid the same fate as your little friends.” Her palm opens slowly, revealing a handful of dark green scales.

Catras blood freezes over.

They- No they can’t be. They’re well trained. They can take care of themselves for a few days. But Lyra’s smirk is confident, cocky, a bit cruel as she leans into Catra’s space. Fear takes over. Suddenly she’s not so sure. Her ears are buzzing.

_ She failed them again. _

Catra shatters. Cracks wide open so that every calm, calculating instinct drains out of her, only to be filled back up with an emotion she is far too familiar with.  _ Rage. _

“-us information on the Horde, and maybe we’ll let you-”

Lyra stumbles back in shock as Catra lurches forward, smacking her head into the other woman's nose before the guards at her side are able to pull her back. There are cries of outrage on all sides, but they are drowned out by Catra, who is not surprised to find she’s shouting.

“You want me to give you intel?! I’m Hordaks second in command!” 

People around her rise to their feet, there’s shouting, someone orders for her to be taken away but Catra is not deterred. She’s shaking, claws scrambling against the stone as she fights the arms pulling her back.

“So you better kill me now!” She screams, pulling against the binds until they cut into her wrists, “Because if I  _ ever  _ get out of here, I’ll wipe you out!” Her eyes lock with the Queen, still seated. Claws digging into the throne, lips twisted but otherwise carefully blank. Like she doesn’t care. Catra sees red and throws herself forward again.

“DO YOU HEAR ME, BITCH?!  _ I said I’ll fucking kill you! _ ” She’s almost out of the hall now, it’s taken five guards to drag her this far. “ _ I’LL KILL YOU ALL!” _

Her last scream echoes across the chamber as she is finally pulled away.

Catra, her vision tinted with crimson rage, doesn’t notice the way the Queens eyes glisten with tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's canon that Catra reacts negatively and violently to grief, so....... yeah.   
> This chapter was super fun to write so I couldn't hold back updating it longer, but expect a schedule of every other week. Appreciate all the comments and love!


	3. Running Circles

_ The Whispering Woods were curious. For a millennia they had kept the mysteries of Etheria safe. And for the last hundred years that meant keeping the Horde separated from Brightmoon and the other Kingdoms. Blocking their path, leading beasts to squadrons of blank faced soldiers, winding their trunks together to send them in circles. They did their job, kept the Horde trapped and isolated in their depths whenever they dared to step through their trees.  _

_ They  _ had  _ led Horde Soldiers safely before. But that was for She-Ra, the one destined to put an end to the suffering. Special Circumstances. _

_ This one… wasn’t that _

“Okay, ok. Just- come on! One-ungh- leg after the- gah- other.” 

_ The boy was small. Underfed and gangly. A mop of blonde hair tangled with sticks and mud, one leg dragged uselessly behind him. He groaned and shrieked as he hobbled through their forest, supporting himself against their trunks with shaky limbs. _

“Y-you go this, Kyle. You heard Catra. We-Agh!” 

_ He had fallen. Again. _

“-we have to warn Brightmoon. And you’re the only one left so that means YOU have to warn Brightmoon. W-w-which means g-getting through the Whi-Whispering W-Woods.” 

_ The boys teeth chattered as he continued to talk to himself, loudly and unnecessarily. His antics had already attracted the attention of predators. They had twisted their trunks together to guide their growling forms away, keeping a path clear for the strange boy while they considered. They were curious. _

“I-it’ll be easy. Super easy. Very absolutely do-able. Just like the training sims, which-”  _ The boy gulped, hooking a finger into his collar to loosen it. _ “Anyway… you got this. WE got this. It won’t be like Salineas…. O-or Brightmooon… or that time Bow and Glimmer were prisoners. Oh- or that time-”  _ While he continued to nervously rattle off recountings of his many failures, the Woods were conferring.  _

_ He seemed, well, harmless. Weak. Sort of pathetic really. The Horde symbol on the back of his torn jacket was laughable. And if they listened to his terrified monologue, he wanted to aid the Rebellion.  _

_ They had always aligned with the Rebellion, though they were not an entity with any political loyalties. The Rebellion was the side they would lead to the overall good of Etheria. At least for now. They had made a vow amongst themselves years ago to do whatever was necessary until the Great Threat was destroyed.  _

_ Maybe this boy could help. _

“AaaAHhhhh!” 

_ Then again, maybe not. He toppled over, moaning uselessly from his place face down in the mud. If they could have shaken their heads they would have.  _

_ Maybe this boy could help but he would never make it through their forest without some. Exasperated, they reshaped the trees, guiding another his way.  _

“Alright Kyle, don't be such a Kyle. You have to do this. You CAN do this. You-Aah!”  _ They lifted one of their roots to trip him down a small hill. Best to speed things up. _

_ He landed on his back with an ‘Ooof’. _

“You can’t do this…”

"Can't do what, dearie?"

Kyle started, letting out a surprised yelp. He tried to scramble to his feet, but his fingers just slipped through the mud, sinking further into the bog. When he looked up, vision half obscured from dirt, he saw an old woman staring down at him quizzically. Her eyes were large through her thick round glasses, frizzled grey hair sticking out in every direction. She considered him thoughtfully, hands on her hips.

“Uhh…”

“The trees led me here.” 

“Uhm,” He looked around at the mass of trees,  _ quivering in slight frustration, _ but otherwise unoccupied, and shrugged. “Ok?” 

“Hmm,” she tapped her chin thoughtfully, a distant glaze to her eyes as she considered the trees. “The paths wind, but always take one where they need to be.” She stares down at him, blinking largely. “It's you, isn't it.”

“Who’s me?”

“The one the Woods wants to save.”

“... I’m sorry?”

“Come now,” She said, yanking him to his feet with surprising strength. Kyle yelped in surprise. “There’s no time to waste!” Pain shot down his leg as she pulled him through an opening in the trees. “The stars are coming out soon, dearie. Mara needs to know.”

“Wha-w- ouch- wait! Who are you?!"

\-----------------------------

Catra watched through narrowed eyes as they entered the room. Eight figures, shrouded in shadow. Their silhouettes shimmering through the field of magic separating her from them.

The rune beneath her feet glowed scarlett, its power pulsing softly. A constant reminder that she was confined to this circle. 

One stepped forward, the wall of magic tinted the room with orange, and Lyras eyes burned with it. Through it, the blood still staining her face looked pink. Catra smirked. 

The former Force Captain crossed her arms, leaning casually against the barrier. The places where her body made contact burned, but no worse than holding a hand too close to a candle. Catras eyes roved hungrily over the group.

"All this for me?" She purred, voice low, "I'm flattered."

"Don't be." Lyra shot back, "it's customary for council members to be present for interrogations."

"A council," Catra repeated, eyeing the perfumed bunch of bureaucrats with amusement. She looked back to Lyra, "Makes your Queen a bit redundant, doesn't it?"

"I'm not here to discuss our governance."

"No? Then by all means,  _ soldier. _ " Catra let her eyes flick down to the polished sword strapped to her waist, raising her eyebrows. "Enlighten me."

"You know," Lyra started, hooking her claws around her belt, slowly walking around the perimeter of her cell, "Those were some pretty serious burns we found you with."

"I like fire." Catra kept her eyes forward as Lyra continued her circle. Lyra hummed, somewhere behind her now.

"I know you do. Whatever your little experiment was, it left quite a bit of damage." Catras eyes narrowed. "Over a half mile of forest burned before we were able to put it out." Catra pushed down her confusion, painting a cocky look on her face.

"Accidents happen."

"They do." Lyra conceded, her jaw clenched. "So, what were you trying to do?" Catra shrugged one shoulder, the most truthful she'd been since her capture.  _ I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about. _

"Campfire got a bit out of control."

"See, I find that unlikely. We found tech among the wreckage. Looks like whatever you were building malfunctioned." Catras lip curled.  _ I don’t have anything to do with that. _

“Did it?”

"What were you doing?" Lyra repeated, drawing closer to the barrier. "What's your mission here?" Catra stayed silent, and Lyras eyes narrowed. 

“Think carefully, Force Captain. Your machine is destroyed. Your squadron is gone.” Lyra took another step. “ _ You’ve failed. _ ” Her golden eyes burned. “You are only alive because of  _ my _ mercy. If you want to remain that way, you better-" Catra snorted. Unable to take it any longer.

"Sorry. I'm sorry. It's just-" her sharp peal of laughter rang out, the council members glanced at each other, bewildered. Lyras narrowed gaze stayed with her. 

"I've done this. The whole 'threatening thing', the intimidation bit. I've been there. And I Just. Don’t. Care. Anymore." 

Catra turned from them, stalked slowly around the circle, raking her claws across the forcefield. 

"Some people have a bad day." The magic rippled from contact, thin waves that rang out shrilly across the room. "I've had a bad life. If I want something it's taken from me." Catra glared at the floor. "If I win a fight. I lose the war." Her tail lashed, a murmuring had started among the spectators, one leaned down to whisper into the ear of a man in a wheelchair. 

"Threats only work on someone who has something to lose." Catra turned her furious gaze back to Lyra. "But me?"

She lunged forward slamming both palms into the forcefield, growling. " _ I've already lost it all!"  _

The wall rippled out from where she made contact. Lyra flinched back, startled. Several council members jumped, though they tried to cover it. Catra smirked, volatile.

"And you  _ can't _ be any good at this, because you just let yourself be intimidated by someone in a cage." Lyras eyes burned with fury.

"So kill me. Or come back ready to make a deal. On my terms."

\-----------------------------

Lyra stalked away after another minute of desperate demands , her tail lashing, cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

Her final warnings for Catra were stale. Threats clearly empty, even to the council members, who all eyed the furious woman with apprehension as they followed her out.

Catra watches their retreat with a smirk. She snarls at the few who glance back, reveling in the way they scurry through the door. 

A pair of men remain behind. Two pairs of eyes, one mistrusting. One, much softer.

"Sir, please. We should be going."

"In a minute." He smiles up from his wheelchair, patting the lean man's hand reassuringly. The tightening of his lips showed it did not work.

"I don't think that would be wise." The older man's ear flicked to the side beneath a messy mane of dark hair, streaked with gray.

"I assure you, Aldin, it's quite safe." He chuckled lightly. "The rune will hold. I drew it myself." 

When Aldins lips began to turn white, he rolled his eyes, gripping the wheels to pull himself forward. "Though if  _ you're  _ nervous, please feel free to wait outside." It was said in a lighthearted tone. It was still a dismissal.

"Sir." Aldin inclined his head, glaring at Catra, before he turned on his heel and marched from the room.

And then they were alone. 

The man rolled to a stop, folding his hands in his lap. There was a red and black checkered blanket draped across his legs. His eyes crinkled around the edges as he smiled.

"Hello. My name is Hugo." Catra raised an eyebrow, her lip pulling up to show him her fangs.

He kept smiling. Just staring at her for a long moment without elaborating. Catra bristled.

"What!?" She growled. His eyes were light, expression gentle.

"I was curious, it's not everyday Halfmoon hosts a Force Captain." Catra narrowed her eyes. He let a beat pass before chuckling. "And definitely not someone who can frighten the council so easily." Catra growled low, but was still pleased.

"I'm not just anyone."

Hugo laughed.

"No, I suppose you aren't." He rolled closer to the barrier. "For one, you are much smarter than all those old fools." Catras lips twitched but kept her expression mostly uninterested. "Obviously."

"Obviously." He agreed, grinning. "You were very fearsome." Catra considered him carefully, mistrust rolling off her in waves. 

"What do you want?"

He softened, ears twitching as if they wanted to pin back. He rolled a little closer. "Nothing."

Catra scoffed. "Sure." 

He winced, a sheepish smile breaking out. "I should say, nothing right now. Actually, I wanted to give you something." He twisted to dig through the pockets of a coat draped over the back of his wheelchair, muttering quietly to himself.

"I know you don't trust us. If i were you, I wouldn't either." His amber eyes flicked up to hers, still rummaging, 

"You've lost so much." 

Catra snarled, but he ignored it, "So I think you should know, that it might not be all gone." His fist unfurled, a small pile of dark green scales sat in the middle of his palm. Her breath hitched. 

_ Rogelio. _

"We found these near the place where you fell in the river. The council is being cautious, trying to find out what you know. But we have no idea where they are." Tears threatened to gather in the corner of her eyes. Her knees shook. 

Hugo flexed his fingers, and the handful of scales rose out of his palm, encased in an orange ball of light. It floats over to the barrier, sticking to the side for a moment before sinking through with ease, like it was no denser than a soap bubble. 

They bobbed over to Catra, Hugo flexed again and the light dissolved with a soft pop. The scales clinked as they hit the floor. Catra stared at them with wide eyes. Unable to speak. Hugo smiled, soft and sad.

"I thought you ought to know."

the Wheels on his chair squeaked as he turned away, rolling from the room without another word. 

Gently, she scooped Rogelios scales off the floor, clenching them tight in her fist. 

_ They're alive.  _

Catra stood still for the rest of the night. Shuddering.

\-----------------------------

Scorpia was a  _ mess _ . 

Practically incoherent. After the third mile Rogelio basically had to drag her. Her limp legs left long tracks through the mud. 

"W-Wait!" Her cries echoed. The jungle remained unfazed. "S-STOP! WE-" Sob. "W-e have to go back!"

"We can't."

"B-but. Catra- she still-still might be-" Scorpia hiccuped, the others trugged forward. The Princess swung up to her side on her pigtails, detached and focused.

"There is a 85 percent chance that Catra perished upon falling-" an anguished cry from Scorpia. Rogelio groaned, shouldering her (unnecessarily) limp body. Lonnie cut her a glare. 

" _ Entrapta _ , quit it."

"-would be unwise to return." Scorpia moaned, dropping through Rogelios grip to the ground, head in her claws. 

" _ The river!  _ Catra  _ hates _ water. A-and she m-might have d-d-"

"Died in it." Entrapta supplied helpfully. Scorpia wailed, falling face first into the mud. Rogelio hissed helplessly, looking to the others with exasperation. Entrapta blinked back, eyes distant.    
Lonnie groaned, rubbing her stinging eyes. She couldn't do this. Scorpia was a wreck. Entrapta was distracted. Almost no one understood Rogelio. And Catra…. 

Lonnie gritted her teeth against the wave of grief.

There was no one left. It was up to her. She turned, channeling Catras snarl as best she could, and slapped Scorpia across the face, 

“ _ Pull it together.” _ Scorpia held her red cheek, looking up at her with watery eyes. 

“But she-”

“Catra. Is. Not. Dead.” Lonnie growled. “That  _ idiot _ fell in a river. She survived Shadowweaver, Hordak, She-ra…. She’s faced worse odds than this and come out on top.” The squad stared at her, a small light beginning to grow in their eyes. Lonnie swallowed the fear in her throat, forcing confidence into her stance. 

“Catra never quits, even when she really,  _ really _ should. So have a little faith.” The jungle around them echoed with her words, backed by melodic chirping from the bugs crawling up their trunks.

"And keep moving."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Trying to get out of the habit of posting 3 page chapters. As always, the love is greatly appreciated. So are the theories! I'm having a ton of fun reading them all, keep it coming!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so there ya go. I've got another chapter written, and an outline for the story but I want to see what kind of reception it gets before I spend too much time on it. Especially since there are a lot of similar concepts floating around rn. However, I love this idea, I've got big plans that I haven't seen done and if you guys respond well I will throw myself headfirst into working on it.  
> Comment please, it's really helps inspire me.


End file.
